


[podfic] The wrongness of looting

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [28]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Cupcakes, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Temptation, thy name is chocolate...
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] The wrongness of looting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The wrongness of looting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779) by [Teaotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter). 



****

****Title:** [The wrongness of looting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/26779)  
 **  
Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/profile)[Teaotter](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** DCU (Teen Titans)

**Pairing:** gen

**Length:** 00:02:47

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/29%20\(TT\)%20_The%20wrongness%20of%20looting_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
